<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy Ending by AmandaKalexWayhaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505598">A Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught'>AmandaKalexWayhaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, F/F, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Waverly Earp, Pre-Relationship, Wayhaught - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is out at a club when she meets Sheriff Nicole Haught officially for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is my second Wayhaught story, I have just finished season 2 of the series.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the corner booth alone with her thoughts, Waverly couldn’t believe she let her best friend talk her into this. Chrissy had been on for weeks about this new club but Waverly wasn’t a clubbing kind of woman. Waverly would have much preferred to sit back and relax in her bedroom, reading books or watching movies. But in this moment, Chrissy knew how much Waverly was in need of a night out; especially recently.</p><p>Waverly needed to get out of the homestead for the night. Wynonna loved Waverly dearly and the feeling was mutual but in this case, Wynonna was driving Waverly crazy. Wynonna was trying to set Waverly up on blind dates with her friends, though there were not too many of those.</p><p>Waverly had attempted to go down that path before but the date had been the ultimate disaster, leaving a bitter taste in Waverly’s mouth. Tanya who Wynonna had set Waverly up with was a colossal bitch; first she insulted Waverly’s dress and then her hair, second she made offensive remarks about Waverly being a nerd, third she had gushed about her ex-fiancée for 2 hours and finally she had expected to have sex with Waverly.</p><p>Never again was she trusting Wynonna in picking out her dates.</p><p>Looking at the dancefloor, Waverly watched highly amused as a very drunk Chrissy was bumping and grinding against a beautiful blonde. Golden hair down over her shoulders and wearing a sparkling backless dress. Waverly shook her head as the blonde was practically holding her best friend up. Grabbing her drink from the table Waverly took a sip from it before setting it back down.</p><p>She decided to wear a red button down shirt, the top 3 buttons undone and tight jeans that hugged her figure along with black leather boots. Waverly watched her best friend snuggling into the blonde’s embrace when the sound of somebody clearing their throat drew her attention. Looking up to the new arrival, Waverly’s mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.</p><p>Before her was the most beautiful redhead she had ever seen, even from where she was sitting Waverly could see that the redhead would tower over her if she was to stand up. The redhead looked at the seat opposite Waverly “Mind if I sit down?” she asked.</p><p>Waverly’s mouth was opening and closing, no sounds leaving her lips as she sat there dumbstruck gaping like a fish as she gazed at the redhead. The redhead was tall and beautiful, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a red tank top and leather boots. Waverly had seen the redhead about Purgatory before, she was the sheriff of the small town. Sheriff Haught was her name but Waverly had yet to know her first name.</p><p>Sitting down in the chair opposite Waverly, the redhead shrugged off her jacket “So, I’m Nicole” she said as she reached a hand across for Waverly to take.</p><p>Offering a polite smile Waverly reached out and took Nicole’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze before retracting her hand “Nice to meet you, I’m Waverly” she introduced herself.</p><p>“I know” Nicole replied as she released Waverly’s hand and took a sip of her beer “I’ve heard so much about you” Nicole revealed.</p><p>The name Earp was a black stain on the town, Ward and Michelle had a bad reputation as did Wynonna and Willa. With Ward and Michelle dead and with Willa gone, Wynonna was the only one causing trouble. Some found it hard to believe that Waverly was an Earp, she was so much more different from Wynonna and her family and the people of Purgatory adored her.</p><p>Nicole could not go move around town and not hear about Waverly Earp and how adored she was for her kindness and her strength. The only one who had a bad word to say about Waverly was Champ Hardy. Champ and Tucker Gardner, Tucker was obsessed with Waverly and he was a major homophobe and even attacked the homestead whilst Wynonna was away.</p><p>Tucker died when Waverly shot him with her shotgun, Champ Hardy was the town bad boy and kept flirting with Waverly. Wanting her to himself and making obnoxious comments about how she needed ‘Straightening’ out, which earned him a punch in the nose from Waverly. Waverly was happy with who she was; an out and proud lesbian who didn’t give a damn what others thought about her.</p><p>Nicole admired the strength and courage of the young Earp sibling, she had heard so much about Waverly’s strength from everyone in town. Not many had the kind of strength and courage Waverly had since the death of her parents and Willa abandoning her and Wynonna. Wynonna tried her best to take care of her baby sister but in the end it was Waverly who took care of Wynonna.</p><p>Her mind went back to the first time she laid eyes on Waverly Earp, Wynonna had been arrested for drunk and disorderly and Nedley called Waverly in. Waverly drove into town and posted bail for her sister before dragging her drunk ass out of the sheriff’s office. Waverly had to be the grown up, working 2 jobs to help support herself and her drunk sister who spent more time in the cells than she did at home.</p><p>Clearing her throat Nicole offered Waverly a smile “So, tell me cutie… what brings you here?” Nicole asked as she leaned back in her seat, holding her beer in her hand.</p><p>Smiling as she brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, Waverly shrugged her shoulder and looked at Nicole “Needed to get out of the homestead, Wynonna’s still trying to set me up on blind dates” she revealed pouting.</p><p>Nicole snickered at Waverly’s adorable pout before shrugging her shoulder “I am sure that it is not that bad” Nicole replied. Waverly fixed her with a solid gaze before she launched into the tale of the blind date Wynonna had set her up with. Listening patiently Nicole listened as Waverly explain her disastrous blind date with Tanya. By the end of the tale Nicole winced as she looked away “Okay, it was that bad” she shuddered.</p><p>Nodding her head Waverly sipped her drink before looking to Chrissy who was still clumsily bumping and grinding against another woman. Looking at Waverly, Nicole smiled at her as she reached into the breast pocket of her leather jacket. Pulling out a slip of paper, Nicole set it down on the table and slid it across the table to Waverly “Here’s my number” she said before getting to her feet.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Waverly asked as she picked up the piece of paper before looking to Nicole.</p><p>“Because I like you, I want to take you out for dinner” Nicole replied, throwing a wink Waverly’s way before she turned and walked away “Call me” she called.</p><p>Waverly looked at the number before grinning as she stuffed the number back into her pocket.</p><p>Looking at the number Waverly thought back to Wynonna’s words earlier <em>‘You’ve spent most of your life being the grown up, taking care of me… you deserve to be happy’</em> Looking at the door leading outside where Nicole had vanished, Waverly looked at the number before she pulled out her cell phone.</p><p>Saving the number into her phone, Waverly looked to the door before smiling.</p><p>Willa called her a curse that did not deserve to be happy.</p><p>Her father called her a freak.</p><p>Her mother ignored her.</p><p>But Wynonna adored her, wanted her to be happy.</p><p>Maybe one night… she could be happy.</p><p>Couldn’t she?</p><p>Turns out though that one night would lead to many more amazing nights.</p><p>A Happy Ending she deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading</p><p>I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>